Draconian
by Oblivion772
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the heir to the throne, and he is the only one in his family to show their hereditary traits of a dragon. But all this changes when he meets the people of the country to the north, a country led by a man named Dumbledore, who adopted the Potter family to continue his name. Eventual Draco/Charlie. I might continue, if people like it. Tell me if you want more.


The Malfoy family was famous around the whole country, known to be descended of the dragons themselves, but it only showed in their son, Draco, hence his name. Even though they had originally thought to name him Lucius II. They had control of the northern most part of the country, the country that has the cold weather and the least food and resources to spare. And yet under the rule of the Malfoy family it grew prosporous.

They had many of servants in their castle, though the most noteworthy were Severus Snape and William Percipal. Severus was the medic, the apothecary, potion master, ect. He took care of many of the curses as well, and was the one that the Malfoys entrusted with their wards. Severus was bitter to them though, the black haired man was only fond of the one, Draco. He certainly didn't hate Narcissus, but he despised Lucius.

William Percipal was a writer and painter, he was in charge of keeping the other servants in order and finding good books and other literature for them and their child to read. He was a serious and mainly silent man with brown hair and green eyes.

They had been near war for many years with the larger country to the west, not ever coming to a conflict, but the hatred still lingering from the previous war about 18 years ago, in which a man named Voldemort had been much too influential in their court and had convinced them of the other country's evil.

Yes, the Malfoy family was truly worthy of being called the descendants of dragons. But only Draco was given the features of the almighty beasts. The boy had the platinum blonde hair of both of his parents, and the steely eyes of his father. But he had the features of a dragon as well, unable to use the wings he was born with, but having the silvery wings on him, depending on the light they could almost look black. He had been given the marks of a noble just like all other members of his family, mostly they were put in places unseen by a glance, but Lucius insisted on making their child a Malfoy to the core.

The Weasleys on the other hand were the polar opposite of the Malfoys, a poor family with little other then their family owned inn. Many of their children stayed with them, Ginny, Ronald, Fred and George. Charlie had gone off to study dragons though, and had even done some research into the Malfoy family before deciding that they were just too full of themselves.

They weren't rich and didn't live well, but they were happy with just having most of the family in the same house, something that the Malfoys would never understand. Their mother was loving and doting, their father was kind and understanding, and while Fred and George were kind of annoying, putting worms in the bread while it was baking, turning the table upside down in the middle of the night. But all in all, they wouldn't trade it for anything else.

The Malfoys had come up with a plan to get on better terms with their westerly neighbors, sending their so to the country for a few months, having him go to the kingdoms capital building every now and then to learn more about Dumbledore and his newly named heir family, the Potter family, James, Lily and Harry. James, a noble, had married Lily despite his parents disapproval. Lily had given birth to Harry about 20 years ago, Harry being a few months younger then Draco.

Draco had made it to the country only an hour or so ago, just now making it to the inn that his father had suggested. The problem was, the inn seemed to be shut down, boards over the windows and only one man in front of the building, Draco, used to demanding whatever it was he wanted, approached him with the same air he had held before.

"You." He says in the superior tone he always holds when addressing one below him. He had taken no time to fix his appearance, he figured he would do it in the inn before going to the capital building, Hogwarts. "What is the meaning of this, the Yulehound Inn is in another direction?" He asks, the question being more like a statement then a question.

"Naw." The man says, shrinking slightly from the intimidating voice Draco had developed, not to mention he had wings that were shimmering nearly black in the moonlight that was slowly growing stronger by the minute. "This is the place. Been shut down fer bout three years now."

At the mans comment, Draco snorts and turns, flinging his hands softly before sighing and turning back to the man in front of the dusty, torn down building. Of course, he had gotten directions from his father who hadn't been here in almost ten years. "Where is Hogwarts then?" He asks.

"The castles down the main road." The man answers, and points to his right as he continues to speak. "You gotta go down this road till you get to the pub, then take the left and you'll be on the main road, then just go down it north." Draco does little more then nod, going down the way the man had said. "Wait..." The man mutters when Draco made it a couple of meters away from him, not able to hear the mans muttering. "Or did you turn to the west...? Nah..."

Draco had followed the directions word for word, luckily the man had not been off. The castle was slightly impressive, not that Draco would admit it. There were tall dark towers and gray stones were all that the palace were made up of, except for the tall oak doors, which loomed, and despite pushing as hard as he could, he could not slam them open as he always did with his palaces doors. It was a way to make people know that he had arrived in the room.

The doors still made enough noise to have all eyes turn to him though, Dumbledore and the rest were in the middle room of the entrance, before the door was a large table, where he and the Potters were eating what Draco assumed was their dinner. They knew he would be coming, and yet they didn't tell him that the inn was down? "The inn is closed." Draco states, walking to the table with an irritated look, it had started to rain on his way to the castle, not very much yet, but he figured it would advance more and more.

It was only then that he caught the Potters eyes, all of them staring at him with wide eyes, Dumbledore giving the Malfoy prince a bright smile. "Well, welcome to my country, young Draco." Dumbledore says and stands from the table and gives the prince a one over, taking in his tired and slightly wet appearance, the silvery wings curled near to his body. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No." Draco says, his face sour and slightly angry. "I just need for you to put me up for the time that I am here." He continues with no sense of embarassment about what he is asking.

"Well, we would but all the rooms are currently taken by the new members that have joined the family." Dumbledore says, motioning to the still shocked Potters still sitting at the table. "Perhaps you should find another then? There is the one, owned by the Weasleys, i'm sure that Harry could give you directions."

Harry finally closes his jaw when the lean man looks at him, gray eyes asking the question for him. "Er, right. Ron is my friend, you have nothing to worry about, his mum can be a bit much, but they treat you like one of the family there." Harry says with a smile, his green eyes showing a tiny bit of his suspicion though. The strange man with wings wasn't too trustworthy looking. Draco raises and eyebrow, as though telling him to get on with it. "So, if you head south east, you'll find an alleyway thats probably only about the width of your hips." Harry says, holding his hands up about the width of Draco's hips, Draco glancing down briefly, Lily and James laughing in the background at their sons awkward conversation with the prince, who actually has fairly wide hips.

"Look." Lily says and pulls a map from a bag on a table, taking a pen from her pocket and drawing a circle over a small part of the town. "It's right there, there's only a small sign out front, so you might miss it, or have to come back a few times, it's on the 13th street, third house from the end of the road."

"Right." Draco says and runs a hand through his hair, feeling a headache coming on. "I'll return once I get my affairs in order. Most likely a week or so." He says and leaves for the door once again, not bothering to say goodbye, simply taking his bags in his had, slinging them over his shoulders and leaving once again

Business was going as usual, not a single customer right now, only the family there right now...well, until the door slams open very loudly, waking Ginny up from where she was dozing. All of them look up to find a man with a terrifying look around him, totally soaked from the downpoar that had started about twenty minutes ago, clothes dripping and sagging on a bony form, hair having fallen in front of his face, and the wings pulled so close to his body that the people don't even see them at first glance, actually they were tucked under his clothes. "This is the inn, correct? I'm looking for a room." He says in a voice too tired to sound cocky.

"Awesome!" Fred and George yell in unison, each grabbing one of Draco's arms. Draco looking at them in near disgust. "Come on, we'll show you the room, we're sure you'll like it!" George says, Ron and Ginny following to try and protect the potential customer from Fred and Georges pranks.

Draco had awoken a few minutes ago, he had stripped for sleep in the bed that was actually pretty comfortable, and apparently their mother had thought it decent to wash his clothes for him, or mend a patch, or something, since he couldn't find them anywhere, at least, that's what he assumed anyway.

But now he was stuck with what to do now, in only his underwear and standing in the room and fixing up his hair, as well as streatching his wings a little. But it was then that a familiar voice yells into the room. "Hey, you in there?" The voice yells and knocks on the door as though confirming that there was someone out there.

"Yes." Draco answers, not bothering to attempt to cover himself with the covers or anything else, too concentrated on his hair, looking into the small mirror on the wall.

The door opens, Harry and Ron entering before they notice that Draco has no clothes on other then the bare minimum. "Oh..." Harry mutters, having come here on his fathers insistance, his father saying it would be good for him to mingle with 'fellow' royalty. "Um..." He continues, hand on the back of his neck nervously. Draco was thin and lean, unmarred pale skin and despite being bony, and having not much muscle mass, he looked tough, maybe due to the wings sprouting from his back, small far spaced scales around the bases.

"What the hell?!" Ron yells, pointing at Draco who sighs in annoyance. "What the hell are you?!"

"I am a Malfoy, now what do you want?" Draco asks in a sarcastic tone. "And please return my clothes as soon as possible, I need to be going soon."

"Oh, god." Harry mutters, his head in his hand as he seems to register what the cocky prince had said. He and Ron share a look of exasperation before saying in perfect unison. "Fred and George."


End file.
